Step Up: The Shiku
by Lilium's Reign
Summary: AU: Sakura, a rebellious street dancer gets sent to Konoha School of Arts, teaming up with king of KSA to show what the Shiku is really about. SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina
1. Introduction

_**This idea was based off of the movie**_ **Step Up 2: The Streets****.** _**I was going to do the movie**_ **She's The Man**_**but the characters didn't fit well enough and I'm pretty sure that no one has ever done an FF based off of SU2 so I decided to be the first. **_

_**Here's a list of the characters:**_

Andie: Sakura

Chase: Sasuke

Sophie: Ino

Missy: Tenten

Tuck: Sai

Felicia: Temari _**(this really sucks because I actually like Temari, but no one else fit.)**_

Moose: Shikamaru _**(LMAO, I'm gonna have fun with this.)**_

Fly: Hinata

Cable: Kiba

Smiles: Naruto

Hair: Neji _**(Wow. That fit better than I thought.)**_

Kido: N/A _**(Really difficult for me to figure out because there are only three girls and five guys.)**_  
Director Collins: Itachi _**(Yay! I'll teach people to stop portraying him as the bad guy!!)**_

Main members of SV3:

Kankuro

Gaara

Shino

Choji

Lee

_**(There are others obviously, but they're not important. Basically, they're there, but they don't get involved that much.)**_

_**So, tell me what you think of the idea and see if I should start on it or not, because I have everything that's going to happen planned out in my head (unlike my other story haha…). I'm just using the plot-line of SU2. The characters will not be that OOC. **_

_**Here's the full summary:**_

_Sakura Haruno, a rebellious street dancer and member of the SV3, get's sent to Konoha School of Arts as punishment for her last activity with her crew by her guardian Lady Tsunade the head of Konoha Hospital. Arriving at KSA, she doesn't exactly fit in with the other rich and proper kids. Teaming up with Shikamaru, a fellow reject, several other unexpected talent-welders, and the player and king of KSA Sasuke Uchiha, they change KSA and the legendary 'Shiku' competition, proving that it doesn't matter where you got it, but what you make of what you got._

_**Now for a preview of what I had in mind for part of the story:**_

"_Fine, right now, you and me, a dance-off."_

_Sakura chuckled and turned her head slightly, "You gotta be kidding."_

"_Nope, I'm dead serious right here 'Kura, you win, I never saw you here. I win, you get your ass right back home to Tsunade and get ready for your auditions at KSA."_

_Sakura gave her friend an 'are-you-serious' look before staring into Deidara's one teasing eye, "Do I look like some princess prima ballerina to you?"_

_Deidara laughed, "Of course not, but as a friend of Sasori's, I'm partly responsible for his little sister too." Sakura crossed her arms and stood stiffly as Deidara chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets, "It's alright 'Kura, I understand. I wouldn't wanna battle me if I was a girl either."_

_**That's it. PM or review, saying that you wanna see more or that I should just forget about it. **_

_**Rocking this place,**_

_**xrocker-punkergurl7x**_


	2. Meet SV3

_**Here are the top three ways to get me pissed, which is not a good idea unless you hava death wish:**_

_**1) Talk about my huge forehead **_

_**2) Mess with people that are smaller than you and my friends **_

_**3) Make me have to continuously restart my FFs over and over! **_

_**Seriously, I think I was forced to retype this chapter three times now! This got me so frustrated! When I typed this, I kinda just wanted to geddit over with. Sorry if it's kinda rushed.**_

_**Well, here it is, finally: the first official chapter of **__**Shiku**__**. I also deleted a lotta stories 'cause I kinda got writer's block and went completely blank. Writer's block is like my living nightmare. Alright, I'm probably gonna be adding two new stories soon. I'll be able to update more with my laptop, so don't 'cha worry.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Mood**__**: A bit annoyed to tell you the truth  
**__**Status**__**: Talkin' to my home-skillet-biscuit: Tiny  
**__**Soundtrack**__**: Curse of Curves – Cute is what we Aim for**_

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Naruto or StepUp2. Sorry, I'm still a pretty awesome though._

* * *

The beat of music… the sense of rhythm… the gift to express ourselves… it's not what you got, but how you work with what you got… and what you make of it. Sakura Haruno stared up lazily at the bright-blue sky on the rooftop of an old abandoned building, drowning out all the city noises of Konoha inside her mind. She was in her own world now. All she heard was the wind, memories of her mother fill her. Sakura's pale-pink eyebrows creased into a frown, why…?

"Hey 'Kura, c'mon check this out!" he blonde-best friend called to her, waving a small camcorder in her hand, "Man, we stuck gold with this plan! No wonder Sai moved you up to second-seat!" **_(1)_**

The girl's voice pulled her back into her reality and the rosette pulled her cap down so that the shadow covered her eyes. Sakura pushed herself up and made her way towards two girls, the blonde one with four pig-tails and a brown-haired girl with two buns that were gathered in front of the device watching it proudly.

Sakura glanced at the screen and then looked away. It was like everything that she imagined it to be in her head when they made they're performance on the subway.

The blonde girl turned off the device and looked at the two, "We gotta get this uploaded right away… so I guess that means…"

"Not it."

"Not it!"

The bun-haired girl threw her hands up in the air, "Ne, why does it hafta to be me all the time?!"

Sakura smiled innocently, "'Cause you're the bestest, Tennie."

"And don't forget that Tenten's also the slowest," the blonde girl added teasingly.

Tenten yelled back, "Mou, Temari, that wasn't nice! Why do you gotta be like that all the time?!"

"Aw, you're the easiest to pick on."

"Like hell!!"

"See?"

"I don't see shit!"

Sakura laughed quietly. She was used to her best friends fighting like this all the time, and found it very entertaining. In her opinion, they were like an old married couple, always bickering, and in the end Temari, the stern wife, would win by telling Tenten, the clueless husband, that in the end loses every fight because the wife has mind terrorism skills and the fact that Tenten usually runs out of comebacks really added onto Temari's victory.

"WwWhhAAAttt YOU DOIN'?!"

Sakura literally jumped up into the air about three to five feet and turned to the source of the noise and saw a pale boy with a black jacket and his hood up and purple streaks across his face with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Tenten and Temari didn't really notice him come in and basically scream his lungs out since they were still busy arguing, but even if they did notice that he came in since Tenten was used to that kinda behavior with her relatives and Temari _was_ related to the boy. In fact, as close as blood could get, they were brother and sister.

"Kankuro-BAKA!!" Sakura yelled and punched Kankuro full force on the top of his head, causing him to fall down painfully on the ground. "Next time, at least make some noise when you come up!!"

He had backed up and covered his head. Sakura was the second-seat for a reason. She always was a lot stronger than the rest of them, giving her the gift to do flips in spot easily and throw some members in the air. Even though she was strong and smart, everyone has faults. Sakura's fault just so happened to be something that she inherited from her guardian, the head of Konoha hospital: Lady Tsunade. She had no control of her temper, which was a bit life-threatening.

"S-Sakura… c-calm down…" he nervously tried to back up some more, but unfortunately, met with the door over… and over, "R-remember last time when you couldn't c-control your temper?! Y-you almost threw me off the roof!! C'mon 'Kura!!"

With great timing, the door flew open, sending Kankuro sliding across the roof's cement, his ass sticking in the air and face in the ground. A red-head with a facial tattoo came out with his hands buried in his pockets, "What are you doing Kankuro?"

A vein popped out of his head and Kankuro jumped up and yelled at the calm boy, "I decided to look like an idiot today."

"You don't need to decide anything to look like an idiot," Temari sighed as Tenten was curled up in a ball sulking that she lost another fight.

"You're so mean Temari!!" Kankuro yells and then hooks an arm around the red-head, "As the _men_of the family, we will NOT stand for this. You gotta treat us with respect… right my brotha?"

He simply answered tiredly, "I don't really care to tell you the truth."

"You're no help Gaara!!"

Let the Family Fudes**_(2)_**begin. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. Everything about them was happy. No one else really could relate to the way that she felt when she saw them doing family things: fighting, hugging, teasing, and leading… no one but Sai. He was the closest person that she could relate to. He was the only person that could truly understand at one point of his life what Sakura felt. It was hard for her, living with Tsunade.

Sai was the leader of the SV3 street dance crew of Konoha. In fact, their crew was probably the one that was most recognized in the Leaf area. He was tall, pale, and utterly graceful in everything that he did. Sakura just assumed that it was a trait of an artist, but it wasn't just his hand movements. It was his steps, his daily actions, his words… It was like the good of grace came down in full flesh to them.

Sai and Sakura came from the same region of Konoha. They started out in the lowliest of areas and later depended on each other for survival. It wasn't a town that would go easy on you just 'cause you were a kid. Everything was a fight.

They met each other in the toughest of times. Her mother had cancer and wasn't getting better at all. Sai had just lost his little brother when the poor boy was trampled to death. They had both experienced lost. To top that, her mother then died and Sakura's older brother Sasori left to join the hot-modern dance crew the Akatsuki and left her alone and Sai was then removed from his family to a new one since his parents couldn't support all three of them.

Even though Sai could be a total bastard and insecure to other people's feelings, Sakura was blinded with respect for him. He was the only reason she allowed to be under Tsunade's guardianship. She wanted to be as strong as he was.

"Hey, hey 'Kura, are you there?"

Sakura snapped out her trance and looked up at Tenten's worried face, "Ah… yeah…"

Tenten frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tennie!" Sakura assured her.

"You know that you don't have to go to the get-together tonight at Sai's place. Me and Temari will cover for you…"

The rosette laughed and pushed up her cap only far enough so that the bun-haired girl could get a good look at the truth in her bright emerald eyes, "Trust me, I'm fine. I'll be there, if I can that is… Tsunade always fines out somehow…"

The brunette put and warm comforting hand on the Sakura's shoulder, "It'll be okay. Here's a word of advice: hide all of your electronics before Tsunade get's home. Then, at least you have some way to let us know."

She laughed. Tenten wasn't her best friend for nothing. In any situation, Tenten always made her feel better no matter what. "Thanks a bunch Tennie."

* * *

She took of her shoes and started taking off her bag.

The condo was usually empty besides Sakura. Her guardian was the head of the hospital after all, and Konoha was a rather violent village. It was unnatural for someone to be home before herself. That was why Sakura was so shocked to see a blob of yellow in the living room.

The blonde-haired woman was sitting on the couch, obviously not happy. She stood up and walked towards Sakura.

Sakura grunted, "Hey Tsunade, what are ya doing home so soon. Slow day?"

The woman scowled in reply, "No actually it wasn't."

Sakura asked, confused at Tsunade's behavior, "Then what are ya ---?"

"Why are you home so late?"

Sakura sighed and shifted a feet a little bit, other than that, she had a poker face, "My bus was late, that's all."

The woman's brown eyes grew hard and she growled tensely, "I am not gonna stand here and have you lie to my face Sakura. I know where you were. You were with the SV3."

Sakura's face stayed emotionless.

"Goddamnit Sakura!" the woman yelled angrily, "Do you realize that you could've been arrested?!"

"I know what I'm doing Tsunade," she grumbled right back.

The rather-busty blonde whispered to her with hot breath, "Your mother was my best friend, and when she died, I promised her that I would take care of you and guide you. Do you really think she would've wanted you to become the… the _delinquent_ you are now?!"

Lady Tsunade had good intentions. She wanted Sakura to live a profitable life… but still be happy in everything that she did. She tried to be the mother that Sakura had lost. In all of her attempts, both of them knew that there was no way that Tsunade could've ever taken the place of the warm, gentle, pink-haired Haruno that was beloved to them. Bringing up Sakura's mother like that really caused Sakura to crack.

Sakura liked Tsunade most of the time and saw her as a good model to follow. All of the medical skills that she picked up from her really helped when someone was injured while trying to do a stunt of some sort. Mentioning her mother like that… like she knew her better than Sakura would… she was her own blood…

"You don't know what my mom woulda done."

With that last word, Sakura dashed to her room as fast as she could and threw out a large backpack and ripped out the drawers, taking half of everything out of each drawer.

She dug into her pocket and dialed a '2'. The phone rang.

Hello?

"Hey Temari, it's Sakura."

Hey! What's wrong 'Kura?

"Tell Sai I can't be there tonight. I'm gonna be at the Kyuubi. I needa get away."

* * *

_**(1) Their crew has one group leader, one leader for the girls, one leader for the boys, and then a subordinate to each leader. The leader is Sai. Sakura is a second-seat, meaning that she is a subordinate to the leader for the girls.**_

_**(2) Err... I'm not sure how to spell that... spell check doesn't help at all!**_

_**Sooo… waddya think? I tried to make it not EXACTLY like the movie 'cause then it'll bee too much. I thought that this was a little short and rushed… but oh wells.**_

_**Advice: If you want me to update faster, I love reviews. No alerts or favorites… but reviews make me really happy. Just a note.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**xrocker-punkergurlx7**_


End file.
